Mariana
"hehe it's time to pretend to be productive." apppearance :mariana is just. pretty little pinks. much paler than the rest of the nightwings, her scales take on a rosy tint, topped with a layer of a more properly red shade. her underbelly is a light yellow that might as well be white, lined on both sides with a... tannish?? pinkish?? color?? it's also on her horns. :her wings are soft!! gradient!! a bright to bronze-gold yellow, from the front of her wing to the back. it looks kinda cloudy too!! her eyes are dark brown. kinda boring but that's ok. :she's short. but growing!! (hopefully). used to be. tiney tot but now she's pretty much as tall as her friends (def not a lie. nope). more on the rounded soft side because even if life likes wrecking mental states, it's still physically 'comfortable.' typical fat skywing wings but her tail is a bit shorter. just a tad. not like her height which is AVERAGE. :she wears not much. doesn't care too much about appearance as long as it doesn't look like she was crashing through trees for a week straight. she always has a little curled blue glass necklace thing though, and a little bracelet of black, gray, white, and purple beads. :even though she likes to pretend she's special she's secretly normal. ::"'patiently' is not in my dictionary, teacher." personality :oghogkfdsjghsg this is the fun part :-) that i hate history :pretty normal. mariana was born, and had an older sister and all that fun stuff. her parents wanted a uNiQuE NaME though, so she ended up being mariana. they almost said corvid but then her sis stepped in with a 'nu uh.' thanks, sis. :she doesn't remember much of her babey years, but all of it is a big load of embarrassment for her, because she's very good at failing every expectation her future self had. ex. being a lil bit of a bossy child at her birthday party. :Her life was full of ups and downs, proud moments and embarrassments - mostly embarrassments. She remembers days when she was two, where she did fine in school yet struggled and disliked reading. Then her mother read stories, a series of schools that hooked her and dragged her in. This ended in her reading a popular book series for older dragonets just a few moons later. :She went to a school she doesn't remember anymore, and later moved to a different one, where she got a single year with her sister, before the older dragonet moved to a different stage of schooling. :The two weren't particularly close, just sibling foolery even though they had quite a big age gap. Mariana looked up to her sister, but quicker turned around the moment she heard of a younger dragonet joining them. :An egg!! A new egg, another child in the family. and out came a precious little ruby colored dragonet, that mariana loved readily. a child!! a child!! she was instantly excited the moment she heard. :The child couldn't talk, but that was ok. She was cute!! and squishy!! and really really really loud and cried all the time and - mariana loved the child, but it didn't seem mutual. all she got was loud wailing. :Those days were also blurry - they included being a kid, being happy, laughing, so forth. They included trying to be friends with the child, getting sad when said child claimed the stuffed animal that was Mariana's, not the child's. The child, who's name was Swallowtail. They added the 'tail' part, sort of as an afterthought, so she wouldn't be confused for eating. ---- okokok new!! sona1!! is a skywing. (mariana crow. is a bird. don't ask. i know most likely seawing. i know could be nightwing. shush) okokok i will incorporate pink!! pink is a nice color. Dark, rosy pink and. yellows?? golds. i don't know leaf me alone i will figure it out personality is me. blunt, but also scared of hurting you if you're not being a jerk. mostly shy but also mostly not. will act like a scaweriy child sometimes and also try to be serious. may or may not be a lazy procrastinator. hates nicknames. might like someone very very much. apparently witty, intelligent, confident, knows a lot of trivia. thanks, friend. history is,,, probblay mine but cooler. epic. relationships. fwiends trivia. stuff. gallery. nom. BE5559E5-5BC3-4648-B2B6-1F418C42566F.png|nice?? friends?? does not compute Mariana.png|wild!! 8E2204BF-533D-454C-950F-0FB4D5A54D00.png|friends are epic Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing) Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonsonas